happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Is Where the Hurt Is
"Home Is Where the Hurt Is" is episode number 9.2 of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. HTF Episode Description With Lumpy as the architect, Giggles’ new home is not so sweet! The deconstruction team punches in Giggles’ house of horrors and makes home bodies of everyone! Plot Handy, somehow, finishes single-handedly building a house for Giggles. She gratefully hugs Handy and walks up to her new house, but she falls backwards as she avoids stepping on a loose nail sticking up through the porch. Handy turns around and suddenly the house collapses. Giggles runs to her destroyed home in distress, while Handy thinks of how to rectify the situation. With a triumphant, "Aha!" he has his answer. We cut to Handy giving orders to Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, The Mole, Mime, and Cuddles as they all stand around a blueprint, ready to help rebuild the house. Lumpy is the exception to this, as he happily plays with an origami crane nearby. When the tail of the crane breaks, a saddened Lumpy uses the blueprint of the house to make a new one. Petunia, who is putting pipes together, grabs Lumpy and asks him to finish her task when some bacteria from the pipes lands on her chest. While she panickedly washes herself off with water from the cooler, Lumpy, not paying attention, begins sticking water pipes together with electrical pipes. Lumpy turns his attention to Mime, who is standing behind a wall of bricks he just laid down. Mime begins walking forward and slowly lowers his body, performing the invisible staircase routine. Lumpy is very much amused by this as he begins clapping and laughing. Elsewhere, The Mole hands Cuddles logs, while he feeds them into a woodchipper-type machine that cuts the logs into boards. Unfortunately, The Mole goes too fast for Cuddles and he ends up knocking him into the wood-slicer. Later, inside the newly finished and decorated house, Giggles marvels and thanks everyone for their help. When she tries to open what she thinks is the front door, however, she comes face to face with a brick wall. Everyone else sheepishly walks away. The characters spot numerous design flaws in the house, including a window leading to another room and a door that leads to the refrigerator. Handy tries to open a door but has difficulty, while The Mole unknowingly finds the back door but closes it, thinking it just leads to another room in the house. Giggles, meanwhile, walks into a room where she begins falling as she discovers somehow she's been walking sideways through the house. She lands on the banister of a staircase and begins sliding down. Elsewhere, Mime walks behind a couch and tries to perform the invisible staircase routine once more for Lumpy. This time, however, Mime begins falling, prompting Lumpy to laugh at what he thinks is a change in the act. We see, however, that Mime fell down an actual staircase leading to the basement, breaking his back and limbs. While Petunia walks through a hallway, slime begins falling from a grate in the ceiling. She begins hyperventilating, due to her OCD, but she manages to compose herself. She pulls out a handkerchief and a bottle of cleaner and gets to work on cleaning the mess. As Giggles continues to slide down the banister, she hits her head on a beam, a mounted Moose's head, and a chandelier. She comes across a group of nails sticking out of the banister, which cut her body as she slides over them. Meanwhile, Handy finally manages to open the door, only the find there is another door in his way. At the bottom of the staircase, Lumpy walks by as Giggles' body slides to the bottom, cut in half by the nails. Lumpy gets scared and runs into a bedroom, where he raises a wall bed back into the wall. He also sees a Dutch door, a door that splits into two halves. He quickly opens the top half of the door, accidentally decapitating The Mole who walks by on the other side. He closes the door again and then looks down a grate in the floor, seeing Petunia beneath him. As he says hello to her, the wall bed falls down, crushing him and forcing his body out through the holes in the grate. The bloody chunks of Lumpy land on Petunia's head and she begins panicking. She runs into a bathroom and hops in the shower to clean herself off. Unfortunately, because Lumpy earlier mixed electrical pipes with water pipes, Petunia begins getting electrocuted. The lights in the room Handy is in begin flickering. Handy, out of breath from having having opened eight doors, only has one more between him and the outside. He runs full speed at the door and manages to knock it open. He hops over a loose nail in the porch and turns around to look at the house. To his shock, the house is in the shape of an origami crane, indicating the group took the blueprints a little too literally. As Handy begins walking forward he steps on a loose floorboard, with Cuddles' remains stuck to the bottom. The board flies up and sends a nail into his face, piercing his eye and killing him. Moral "Charity begins at home" Deaths #Cuddles is knocked accidentaly into a wood-slicer by The Mole. #Mime falls down a staircase and breaks numerous bones, including his spine and die by the wounds. #Giggles is cut in half as she slides down a staircase with nails poking out of it. #The Mole is decapitated accidentally by Lumpy when he opens a Dutch door. #Lumpy is crushed by a wall bed and his body is cut up in bloody squares through the holes in a grate. #Petunia is electrocuted when she takes a shower in a tub with electrical pipes mixed with water pipes. #Handy is hit in the face with a nail, piercing one of his eyes and his brain. Cuddles was stuck on the other side, thanks to The Mole, which means that this technically counts as Cuddles killing Handy. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes in continuous shots. #The locations of the tools on Handy's toolbelt change numerous times, sometimes in continuous shots. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times. #The bacteria splatter on Petunia changes places a few times. #The Dutch door Lumpy opens changes colors after he closes it. It returns to its original color when the wall bed falls on him. #Considering the size of the room Handy is in where he opens all the doors, it appears the doors don't connect between the two walls. In other words, he probably could have simply walked around all the doors. #The color of the first door that Handy opens is orange when he first tries to open it, and green when he opens it. #When Handy exits the house, he leaves the front door open. After he dies, the front door is closed. #When Giggles starts sliding down the banister, she is on the left side. When she starts getting battered with objects, however, she is on the right. When she reaches the bottom, she is again on the left. #Handy's death involves his being impaled through his head, however, when he is hit, he is hit in the face. When he is dead and the plank lowers, however, the nail has gone through the back of his head, not through his face. #An origami crane can't flap the wings when you pull its tail back and forth, it is the origami flapping bird that does that. #Handy's Pac-Man pupils change directions a few times near the end. #Even though the starring characters are Handy and Giggles, Lumpy receives more screen time than the both of them. Additionally, Petunia receives about the same amount of screen time as the starring characters in this episode. Trivia #As Giggles slides down the banister, she passes by a mounted moose head. Lumpy apparently had no reservations about decorating the house with it. #This is one of the episodes where everyone dies. #Lumpy folding the blueprints into an origami crane could be the most likely reason why the house was shaped like a giant origami crane and everything was messed up. #When The Mole is decapitated, the blood splat on the wall forms a frowning face. #During Petunia and Lumpy's deaths, the music heard is the same as in the game Socks to be You #Petunia's obsessive-compulsive-disorder is revisited in this episode (since Wishy Washy). #This is one of the few episodes where one of the starring characters die early. #This is one of three times where a character (Giggles) has a death/injury involving their crotch. The others are Nutty in his ''Smoochie'' and Toothy in Brake The Cycle. #Handy and The Mole ALMOST made it out alive. The Mole opened a door that led to the way out, but he couldn't know that because he is blind. Handy had just made it out another door and almost made it off the front steps, only to be killed by a loose floorboard. #Cuddles is the only character who didn't see the house. Technically speaking, The Mole is blind, so he couldn't have actually "seen" the house either. So really, Cuddles is the only one who didn't actually go in the house. #When this episode aired along with Idol Curiosity and Aw Shucks! on Youtube, the alternate title for the trio was called Nine Lives. Lumpy, Giggles, and The Mole appear in all 3 episodes. Giggles and The Mole died in all three episodes. #Cuddles's death is similar to Sniffles, Toothy, and his death in Gems the Breaks #All of the deaths were caused by at least one of the characters not paying attention. (e.g. The Mole wasn't paying attention to where he was putting the wood and caused Cuddles' death, Lumpy didn't pay attention to which type of pipes he was putting together and leads Petunia to her death, Lumpy opens a door where The Mole is and decapitates him). #Giggles' new house resembles the Winchester Mystery House. #The "surprises" that the gang finds are possibly references to the movie, Inception. #The scene where Giggles opens the first door she skips up to and finds a wall behind is possibly a reference to the movie The Matrix. Gallery Home is Where the Hurt is.png Home is where the hurt is.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-05h27m56s115.png Origami Crane House.jpg 9.jpg|Giggles is sliding on the stairs 3.jpg|Giggles' corpse Home-Where-the-Hurt-is-300x300.jpg|Petunia sicken, if she saw any dirts (on hesself or on the floor) 244796_1952037914565_1952004393727_4804_809_n.jpg|Handy is very careful Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes